the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
First Impressions - Flight to the Finish
Disclaimer: These thoughts are only my first impressions after seeing the episode once and may not reflect my overall thoughts towards the episode. Please wait for the full review for that. Is anyone else at least confused by Meghan McCarthy's choices in new writers? First a guy who hasn't written anything before, and now a guy who wrote for the Fairly Odd Parents, after they had Poof. I don't know if she realizes this, but risk doesn't necessarily correlate to reward, and yet I personally believe that she's planning to prove that thought false because so far the risks are paying off, and this time in a big way. Flight to the Finish is most likely going to be our unanimously good episode since... Sleepless in Ponyville if you're feeling generous. There isn't a lot to talk about here because there really aren't things that can be missed, other interpretations, etc like there were last week. What you see here is what you get, and what we get is pretty good. It's not as good as say The Mask or Helga on the Couch, but this episode is another step towards that direction. It isn't really an episode on disability as most people previously thought, but instead it's an episode about self confidence. It does it very well, don't get me wrong, but it isn't exactly off of the beaten path. The song was good, although I don't think it would make any "best of" lists. I personally prefer "Babs Seed" and maybe "The Perfect Stallion" (I've got to listen to this a few more times to make my full decision). The episode itself, however, I see making many "best of" lists, including my own. I think it's much better than Ponyville Confidential, although not the Cutie Mark Chronicles. This episode had a lot of heart and a great emotional center. I don't think we've seen this much heart in an episode for a long while, once again most likely Sleepless in Ponyville (although Hurricane Fluttershy is more apt). Now were there any sticking points towards this episode? Since Pinkie wasn't in this episode, we're going to have to skip out on everyone's favorite parts of these first impressions. So... was Rainbow in character? I'd say so, and she definitely improved her demeanor since May the Best Pet Win! My biggest problems with the episode actually involve the CMC still listening to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, after doing so has led them to problem after problem after problem in the past. You'd think that they'd just learn to ignore them, although I do suppose those two were hitting much harder than usual in this episode and most likely caught Scootaloo off guard (since Sweetie Belle and Applebloom did seem to be ignoring them). My other problem, and this is very minor, is that it took about half of the episode before we got to the part where Scootaloo was fretting about her flight. It also didn't explain why she still couldn't fly (although I may have missed something). As a side note, do Sweetie and Applebloom sound a bit older, a bit more mature? I mean it could be their voice actresses, but it kind of caught me off guard and even if it was an accident, it did enhance the episode (I noticed it when they were ignoring Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon). Join me next time as I get my Christmas present four days early as Charlotte Fullerton (my least favorite writer on the show), and a writer of Johnny Test join forces. Friend code: 1005-9502-4793 Friend Safari: Fighting, with Pancham, Riolu and Mankey (I'd like to find a water, fire, or ice friend safari) Category:Miscellaneous